


Summer Cola

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Rip Shiro, WHEEZE, and i made pidge a boy ok, anime school, baseball AU, because baseball is sexist, because of you i know how to write baseball, but really shiro is also a pitcher and ends up becoming a sidearm, captain shiro, fielder pidge, keith as the cleanup, keith is a switchup hitter, lance as the ace, lance throws crazy good changeups, manager allura, pidge is a dude, shiro and hunk fighting over catcher position, thank you daiya no ace, touching reunions, voltron baseball au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance will never forget the sensation of pitching to such a good player, ball flying from his fingers - and his body was on fire, blood coursing with need - desire to play again.Of course, nothing ever goes Lance's way.ORLance really cannot stand Keith Kogane and him being on the same team, but to everyone else they're unstoppable - their skill together? Unmatched, they make a perfect team.When they're not screaming at one another across the field.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im a real fan of baseball anime, and i saw this au floating around and decided to own it - because i love daiya no ace and ive read so many fics and writing baseball scenes is so much fun, and im vibrating with excitement

Pop, hiss. The drink opens, fizzing out of the small opening now created. The boy presses his lips to it, sipping away at the foam that has started to bubble out. The summer sun beats down on his skin, his duffle bag pressing into his side. It’s the last day of middle school, and admittedly, Lance has nothing better to do then sit around, drinking cola. He’s been excepted to Altea High, and now that that’s over, he’s just wasting his summer waiting - waiting for high school. This will probably be the last day he’ll be sitting outside of Garrison middle, the last time he’ll have to worry about academics. Although, being the ace was a _lot_ of work, he can’t help but be excited. He’ll have to work twice as hard at Altea, have to dedicate himself to it after all.

 

Baseball is just so much fun.

 

Hunk plops next to lance, leaning his back against the bench. In his hand is a water bottle, wet still - possibly from being recently filled up. He lets out a sight, heat eating away at him, his hair clinging to his face.

 

“Did you turn in your jersey?” Hunk asks, turning to look over at Lance, who happens to already be looking at Hunk. Blue eyes sparkling with interest, tan skin seeming to catch the rays of the sun, and emit more light than the burning star itself.

 

“Well duh! I can’t wait for tryouts at Altea.” Lance’s leg starts jutting up and down, practically vibrating with excitement. “Afterall, it’s one of the top ranked sports schools - in fact, they call it a powerhouse! A _powerhouse, Hunk!_ ” Hunk snorts, and just rolls his eyes.

 

“You said the same thing about the Garrison too.” Hunk twists the cap off his bottle, tilting his head back and chugging away.

 

“Yeah well, everyone here is stuck up anyway. The people that did like me only liked me because I played baseball, literally no other reason. And honestly, I think it’s because I’m amazing all around. Being in my general vicinity was just too much for them - ahaha.” Lance sips away at his drink, eyes taking on a sad look. “Despite all that, I’ll miss our team.”

 

“You’re drinking cola?” Hunk suddenly, a quick change of topic, states in absolute disbelief. “What if you get dehydrated?!” Hunk is flailing, although this isn’t too unusual of Lance. Morons can’t get sick, and apparently they also can’t get dehydrated - Lance chugs soda like crazy, and honestly, at this rate it’s going to kill him.

 

But Lance’s mind is drifting, elsewhere.

 

\---

 

_…Encounter…_

  


_The cicadas chirped noisily, Lance dragging his foot along the mound. Baseball glove hiding away the wide grin on his lips, across from him was none other than Keith Kogane. Clean up for Mamora high, and he was a really good player too. Not only was he clean up, but he was also amazing when it came to feilding - and on top of all that, he could bat left handed or right handed. It was always fun pitching to such an exciting player, and Lance couldn’t help feeling so excited. His heart noisily thumping against his chest._

 

_This was going to be so, so fun._

 

_Hunk, his designated catcher, made his signal. Throw to the inside, huh? That’s almost too easy, but Lance won’t complain. A changeup to the inside? Lance launches it from his finger tips, leg lifting up impossibly high, before slamming down against the mound with an audible thump. White powder - chalk - leaves his fingers in a puff, almost like smoke._

 

_Keith swings his bat, hitting the ball. It echoes, flying straight past Lance, and normally that would’ve been like a middle finger - but Lance is having too much fun. Plus, it might just be boring for his fielders if he didn’t feed them a slight snack every now and then. Lance can hear the ball thump against the mitt of a glove, and the cheers of the crowd -_

 

_“OUT!” The referee yells, and Lance, be it cheesy, pumps his fist into the air with a scream of joy. Of course, they lost to Mamora, 20 - 17. Of course Lance bawled his eyes out, but he won’t forget the sensation of pitching to someone like Keith - it’s no question that Keith will go to Galra, and Lance to Altea, and they’ll square off again._

 

_Lance can’t wait._

  


\---

 

Lance already had previous knowledge of the insanely big school, standing tall and proud - kind of like a castle. Lance could already feel his blood pumping, he would become the ace of this place, and everyone would be astounded by his unmatched skill. Lance would make this his best three years of high school yet, everyone else can eat his shoe - especially that Keith kid. 

The one thing about Altea that Lance didn’t think he’d like, is the whole dorm situation. Lance was paired with Hunk - his catcher - so it wouldn’t be too devastating or weird, it’s just Lance is someone with a ridiculously large family. When Lance got to school, luggage in his hand, blue hoodie hanging loosely on his back, he couldn’t control the smile that spread across his lips. Blooming like a spring flower, and Lance strolls right in without much consideration for those who c-

 

“WHOA, WHAT?! KEITH?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Lance yells, stomping his foot up and down like a little kid having a temper tantrum. “SPYING ON US FOR SECRETS ARE YOU?! HAHAHA! WELL I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY-”

 

“Lanceee… calm down, he goes here.” Pidge Gunderson, Lance’s favorite batter, and fielder. Pidge was also captain at the Garrison, and he was extremely good at what he does. What’s in that brain, it’s probably evil. Though Lance is less concerned with a touching reunion, more focused on the fact Keith seems totally unfazed by this sudden, intruding loud boy.

 

“Who are you?” Keith asks, tilting his head. This is absolutely the worst moment in Lance's entire life, how does Keith not remember who he is?! This is absurd! Well - well Lance will just have to show him up in some other way, even if Keith looks as dumbfounded as he does. 


End file.
